


水星 (Mercury)

by mrbrownstone



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Outer Space, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbrownstone/pseuds/mrbrownstone
Summary: He wants to dance in the stars again.





	水星 (Mercury)

Heavy eyes finally give in and fall shut, head nodding a bit before leaning back against the wall of the subway. His regard completely melts until a stranger bumps into his leg. His eyes open again, inspecting the one who woke him from his short slumber.

 

The man is smiling, eyes looking like pretty slivers of the moon. His chest tightens and he doesn't hesitate when he's offered a hand, taking it in his own and standing with his help.

 

He's led off of the subway, into town where the lights glitter and the low rumble of people stays comfortable. He's led in a dance, spinning with the man as he's held at the waist. It's comfortable, safe.

 

The man pulls back just a bit to take his hands, stepping back to put some space between them. Hyungwon is curious as to why, his head tilting. There's a glow from beneath their feet and beautiful, bright stars blossom from the ground. With wide eyes, he watches as they raise and in turn lift him and the man.

 

He's scared, at first, of falling, but he knows this man will protect him. He holds his hands tighter, looking at his face again. He's oddly familiar, but he can't quite place it.

 

Hyungwon and the man fly into the deep blanket of space on the stars, a comfortable and lasting silence between them. Hyungwon watched the lights that glittered over the planet, how much they resembled stars. He carefully tested his luck by stepping onto another star. It held him with ease and he giggled.

 

Just as they did in the streets, the both of them danced along the stars. Hyungwon's giggles and soft hums were all the noise that filled the vacuum, almost suffocating to him. But this man was keeping him grounded, even in space.

 

His steps falter when he remembers where he saw the face, why it struck a chord in him. His heart drops into his stomach and tears sting his eyes, a burn he can't blink away.

 

"Did you seriously almost forgot me?"

 

His voice makes it all crumble, Hyungwon breaking into a sob. The stars start to fall from the sky, shooting across the sky and crashing into the Earth. His hands reach out to pull him closer, vision blurred with tears.

 

"Kihyun, I didn't--,"

 

He falls, the star beneath him giving way as he plummets toward the planet that looked so small just a moment ago. He curls up, eyes shut tight as he fears impact.

 

When he opens them next, he's in the subway with a single tear spilling down his cheek. He rubs it away and looks around, finding himself alone again.

 

"What a horrible dream..." He peered out of the window, watching everything pass. "I could never forget you, Kihyun. Ever. Even if I wish I could, for my own sake..."

 

The memories of his dead lover fill his mind again and he shuts his eyes again, in hopes of dancing in the stars with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feelings? (^:


End file.
